Thoughts Of A Troubled Teen
by FANtasyRover
Summary: Someone in glee secretly likes the new guy, Sam. It can never happen due to the rep he had to uphold. T for some language; m/m; one-shot


Hi guys! This is my first try at fanfics. I hope you all don't hate me after this. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.

Warning: male/male

* * *

><p>One-shot<p>

There was a light buzz in the choir room as usual.

Sure, the glee club was bonded as ever, but we all still had our own businesses.

I just sat in the corner, plucking at my guitar, while I watched them.

Tina and Mike were kissing it up again. Seriously, if you could get pregnant from kissing, they'd have a hundred Asian kids by now.

Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap while he gave her a ride around the room in his wheel chair.

Kurt and Rachel were daydreaming about Broadway together. They're probably the two most bullied glee members in the school, but that doesn't stop them from achieving their goals. I liked that about them.

The rest of the girls were fixing each other's hair or something, I don't know. I was too busy checking out Santana's boob job – never gets old.

The guys, on the other hand, were talking about the game last night with Finn at the center.

My eyes drifted the guy sitting next to Finn. He was sorta new and all, but he didn't have much trouble fitting in with the group. Why shouldn't he? He was a really nice guy… and also good looking. Plus, he's so athletic that he easily made his way to the team.

His blonde hair and football jacket gave him this preppy jock look. That jacket – it was both a gift and a curse. It suited him well with the color and his personality, but it totally covered up the muscles I only saw in the locker room.

I like how his hair sweeped across his forehead and partly covered his eyes. Its golden color matched his blue eyes well. I wish I could look into them longer without appearing like a complete queer.

Let me set something straight. I'm not totally gay or anything. I still love sexing up the ladies. I'm probably what they call bisexual, but the only guy I'm interested in is Sam.

The guy I was just thinking about seconds ago and every minute of every day looked up at me from his conversation with the guys. I quickly looked back down to my guitar to avoid his gaze.

Shit. Was I caught staring? Does he know?

I sneaked a look back towards him and he was still looking at my direction. He just nodded and smiled.

Damn that smile. That's what got me into this trouble in the first place. He had the biggest smile and it brightened further the aura he had around him.

Everyone made fun of his lips, especially Santana - the resident Lima Heights bitch. So I throw in a few insults here and there too to cover myself up.

I hate doing it, but I have to. I have a reputation after all. Truth is, I just wanna kiss his soft lips.

I remember the first time I started having feelings for him very well.

It was around the start of the school year and Finn brought him to the choir room to introduce him to the rest of the guys. He looked kinda cute standing in front of us all nervous.

I made a lame attempt to make him ease up and joked about how many tennis balls he could fit into his huge mouth.

He wouldn't have any of that though. He made a quick witty answer and turned it back to me.

I smirked at this, amused and glad he's a guy that didn't take shit.

After that, we jammed to Tavie McCoy's Billionaire. I thought 'damn, the kid was good.' He played the guitar well and had a good singing voice to match it.

Going home that day was really confusing with me. I've always been a guy's guy, one of the toughest in fact. It drove me insane, thinking about how on earth could I be into another dude.

I was able to fool around with all the hot chicks of the school, and I could easily do them all again. Why was I having feelings for a dude?

All that doesn't matter now. I've made up my mind that it's still cool that I like Sam, even though other people won't think so if they found out.

I really wish I could tell him how I feel. But then I might be adding even more awkwardness to the glee club. I couldn't do that to Sam.

These were the times I felt jealous of Kurt. He was out and everyone made sure to make his life suck, but he endured it. Now, he has a nice relationship with Blaine.

No matter how much I envied Kurt, I still can't do it. I have a reputation to manage on top of everything else. I guess I'll have to keep it secret longer, maybe even take it to the grave.

I look to the seat beside me and look at Lauren so I just grin at her. She's kinda cool, but I'm not really into her. So why did I bend over backwards just to date her?

Simple. A tough girl like her wouldn't let me have sex with her even if I try to push the idea. She'd shoot me down instantly.

Recently, I didn't even feel like fooling around with the girls. All I could think about was Sam.

I sigh at my current situation. Kinda depressing, really. But it's better this way. I'm bad news anyway. I wouldn't want to taint his good guy personality with my own.

Sometimes I don't even wanna do the bad boy routine anymore… for him. But that wouldn't do anyone any good. Well, except for the nerds, whom I've been beating up more recently because of my frustration.

I gotta get out of here; away from him.

I put down my guitar, not even bothering to do it quietly. I just let it drop to the ground and stalked out of there, big combat boots kicking away some of the chairs.

I heard some gasps and retaliation as I made my way out of there. I looked back for a second to see Sam's worried expression, but I just looked away.

I ran a hand through my mohawk, drawing out a shaky sigh of frustration.

I guess I'll be drinking this pain away again tonight. I didn't care about anything anymore, except for him.

* * *

><p>Yep, that's Puck.<p>

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


End file.
